


Looking To The Stars

by Aissu



Series: Guiding Stars [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Centaur AU, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aissu/pseuds/Aissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The centaur looked up, his crimson eyes and cherry-red hair a stark contrast against the pallor of his skin. He bared his teeth, which, to Rei, resembled those of a predator. They were long and sharp, promising much pain. No matter, Rei decided. He was injured, and injuries needed healing."</p><p>(aka the gay centaur au i hope someone wished for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rei did not consider himself a hermit. He was far too young, for one, to be called as such and he had hardly mastered astrology or handiness. He prided himself, however, in healing. It was his niche area, and for so young a centaur, it was an invaluable skill. The purple roan had left his clan a few mountains away, ready to be independent. It was a choice he had made without much hesitation. After his coming-of-age ceremony, he had bid his farewells to his tearful mother and proud brother and father with the blessings of the clan Chief and Mystic.

The centaur patted the pouch he had slung across his chest. It sagged at his waist; full of gathering tools he had made for himself. He turned around to gaze at the horse-half of himself, making sure he was perfectly groomed before setting out once again to hunt for materials. It was the best time; when the paths were illuminated by moonlight. He adjusted his glasses and stepped out of the makeshift living area he had arranged. The bed of comfortable moss was where he slept and the thick tree branches had naturally curved to form something that resembled a roof above the spacious patch of grass. 

Rei was well-aware that a mountain pass away, there was a large clan of centaurs. He had not seen any of them but the wind carried traces of their scents when they came anywhere nearby. He was definitely _not_ a hermit, but he avoided them anyway. It was rude, on some levels, to occupy the same mountain as them and not make any form of greeting but he could not bring himself just yet to go up to the Chief of the clan and introduce himself. 

He pushed such thoughts out of his mind and decided to make his way past the thick brambles he usually passed through when he realised they were dotted with drops of crimson. He padded forward silently, coming to a stop as he took in the sight of the bleeding centaur before him. His dapple-grey coat was streaked with slashes caused by blunt weapons and there was an arrow embedded deeply on his flank. The centaur had most likely collapsed from the loss of blood, given the way he was leaning against the tree, knees folded in.

Rei approached cautiously; he knew how aggressive an injured centaur could be.

The centaur looked up, his crimson eyes and cherry-red hair a stark contrast against the pallor of his skin. He bared his teeth, which, to Rei, resembled those of a predator. They were long and sharp, promising much pain. No matter, Rei decided. He was injured, and injuries needed healing. 

He moved a little closer and knelt on all his legs, trying to show that he was not there to hurt the other. He pointed to his pouch and took out a few herbs.

“For healing,” he explained as the wounded centaur watched him with narrowed eyes. “I can help you.”

“You sure you’re not trying to poison me?” the other centaur finally spoke, his voice raspy.

Rei frowned and leaned forward, pressing one of the herbs on the centaur’s wounds. “Why would I try to kill someone I don’t even know?”

The centaur hissed, likely from the pain, and fell silent as Rei continued the treatment. He supposed it would distract the other from the sting if they talked so he began with an introduction.

“I’m Rei. I’ve been living here for a few months. If you don’t mind me asking, how did you get such terrible wounds?”

The redhead glanced at him for a second before sighing. “The name’s Rin. This hooligan from the clan across the river kept harassing my sister so I gave him a beating. Then he grabbed a bunch of his friends and ganged up on me today. Cowards, the whole bunch of them,” Rin growled, wincing as Rei pressed harder on his coat.

“Don’t get so agitated,” Rei reminded him. “You’ll heal faster if you don’t put any additional strain on your body.”

Rin looked away, his mouth twisted into a scowl. “Fine,” he huffed. “Thank you,” he added grumpily, as if on afterthought.

Rei broke out into a smile, amused by the tough front this Rin was putting on.

“What?”

“It’s hard to explain,” Rei told him. “But I believe you’re a nicer person than you appear.”

Rin spluttered indignantly, his cheeks regaining some colour as he blushed to the tips of his ears. 

Rei felt another laugh bubble up within him. Rin avoided his eyes and absentmindedly pinched a stray leaf between his thumb and index finger.

“Okay, Rin, you’re going to be in a lot of pain because I have to extricate this arrow. You can hold onto me if it hurts too much,” Rei patted a herb on the other centaur’s lower body reassuringly.

Rin merely grunted and shifted his legs. “I’ll be fine. I’ve had it worse before.”

Rei nodded and set about getting the arrow out as gently as he could. Despite tensing, Rin’s lips were pinched together tightly and he remained quiet. Both the males let out a relieved sigh at the moment Rei pulled out the arrow, its tip drenched with the red of Rin’s blood.

“Okay, you’ll be alright, Rin. Can you stand?”

Rin grunted and steadied himself with his front legs before bucking up and standing at his full height. Rei lightly gripped the male’s lower arm to steady him, noting that they were of about the same size.

“I have better healing materials at my resting area. It’s not too far. Would you follow me?”

Rin nodded and followed him as he made his way back up the path he had come. Rei made haste and they reached his dwelling not too long later. Rin accepted Rei’s fussing and sank into the bed of moss, feeling a lot better than he had initially. He felt himself nodding off eventually, overpowered by the fragrance of the herbs all over his body and the fatigue from the fight earlier that day. 

* * *

When Rin woke up, it was well past midday. Sunlight filtered through the canopy of the trees and nearly blinded him as he attempted to sit up, willing away the aching in his muscles. He looked around blearily, remembering what had happened the previous day.

“Rin, you’re awake!”

Rei walked into the dwelling, his violet eyes practically sparkling. Rin laughed but stopped midway, groaning as he felt a dull ache in his ribs. “Those bastards got me good.”

“They did,” Rei nodded, walking over to him. “But you’ll be alright if you rest a few more days. Speaking of rest, I gathered quite a number of delicious berries. Give me a moment to prepare them.”

When Rei turned his back to Rin, the redhead took the chance to study him more closely. He had a peculiar butterfly-shaped mark on his upper back and it shimmered under the light.

“That your Soul mark?”

“Huh?” Rei turned to look over his shoulder, adjusting his glasses before following Rin’s gaze to his back. He tapped the mark self-consciously, smiling lightly. “Oh. Yes, yes it is.”

“That’s pretty fascinating,” Rin murmured. “I’ve never seen a butterfly before.” 

Rei shrugged and continued preparing the berries. “I’ve been told that a lot. I’m not quite sure how I resemble a butterfly but I hope that’s for time to tell.”

“Well, if it makes you feel better, mine’s a shark.”

Rei turned around, his lips quirking in amusement. “And you don’t think it suits you?” 

Rin struggled for a response before giving up and simply resorted to covering his face. “It’s the teeth isn’t it?” 

Rei shook with laughter as he settled down on the ground next to the moss where Rin lay and passed him a bunch of berries. “It might be the teeth, yes, but your entire demeanour kind of gives off this dangerous aura. At first glance, of course.” 

Rin snorted and bit into the berries. 

“You’ve barely known me a day. You think you’ve cracked down my character, oh great detective?”

“Healers are generally perceptive,” Rei shot back.

They continued their banter into the afternoon, getting to know each other better. At a point when they sat in a comfortable silence, all the colour drained out of Rei.

“What about your sister?! Is she safe?”

“She’s fine,” Rin reassured the centaur and flicked his tail to swat away a twittering bird. “She’s going to be the next Mystic of our clan so the Chief and the elders have been watching over her for a while now.”

“Ah, that’s a relief,” Rei muttered, the colour returning to his cheeks. Rin watched him for a few minutes, charmed by this centaur that barely knew him yet worried about him as if they had been friends for years.

“Say, Rei, how come you’ve never shown your face around?” 

“Well… I couldn’t quite muster the courage to approach your clan,” Rei began. “I supposed I would be rather unwelcome.”

“Nonsense!” Rin exclaimed, surprising both himself and Rei. “I mean,” he stumbled over his words, flustered, “we all watch out for one another and stuff. Our herds are pretty small compared to the usual so we’re pretty close too. And it’d bother us to know there was a single individual living by himself.”

“That sounds very nice,” Rei responded, and a fleeting wistfulness flashed in his eyes.

“Hey, whenever you’re up for it, I’ll take you to meet them,” Rin pumped a clenched fist into his open palm. “They can be pretty nosy but they’ll be really happy to see someone new.”

Rei broke out into another of his dazzling smiles and resumed cluttering around with tools. “I would gladly take you up on that offer, Rin. Perhaps in a few months, when I’ve accustomed myself to this mountain, I would love to meet your clan.”

Rin found himself mirroring the expression and his mouth hurt from smiling so much in one day. It was pretty rare, considering that his daily company was usually an apathetic centaur with two fawning suitors and another overly energetic ball of fluff.

As night fell, he found himself once again lulled to sleep in the peaceful sanctuary of Rei’s dwelling.

* * *

When Rin had recovered sufficiently, he left Rei’s place to return to his clan and assure them of his safety. He would gallop back in the evenings, however, snapping twigs and destroying the occasional plant in his way (really, the centaur had no concept of delicacy) to join Rei in hunting for more herbs or to help him with building a new contraption.

He grew fond of the enthusiastic centaur during the time they spent together. He found it endearing how Rei’s eyes would light up if one of his small devices worked or how his eyebrows would furl in concentration when he was trying to make some sort of herbal concoction. Likewise, Rei found it captivating how hard Rin worked to help him, and looked forward to the latter half of the day when the redhead would bound up to his place, grinning widely.                     

It was on one such winter evening that Rin felt the blood in his veins run cold. He had run up the mountain path to find Rei, only to see him standing at the entrance to his dwelling on full defensive mode before three larger centaurs who were quite obviously threatening him, given their body language. His eyes narrowed as he eyed the sashes around their chests.

They were from the Gelkis clan that he had been attacked by.

He knew Rei was more than capable of protecting himself but there was just so much one could do when cornered by a group. He ran to the blue-haired centaur’s side, glaring and placing himself between them.

“What do you want?” he snarled.

“Certainly not you,” one of the other centaurs offered snidely. “We’d very much prefer that dashing beauty behind you.”

A vein popped somewhere within Rin. “Back off.”

“Why’s it matter to you? Not like he’s in your clan anyway.”

“I’d prefer it if you stop talking about me as if I’m not here,” Rei glared at the offending centaur.

“Yeah, don’t worry,” the blond one leered. “I have every intention to involve you. It’s hard to make such a catch, unmated no less.”

Rei shuddered and reached into his pouch to pull out a blunt blade. “I do not wish to injure you so please _leave_.”

Rin pressed closer to Rei, thanking the Stars that he had brought his crossbow along.

“Seriously, get the hell away from here,” Rin growled, gripping Rei’s forearm tightly. “What ever gave you the idea he’s unmated?”

The group paused, a wave of confusion passing over them.

“He’s _my_ mate,” he tightened his grip. As if to prove the point, he nuzzled Rei’s cheek. Rei had frozen in surprise and an involuntary rush of pink rose from his neck to the tips of his ears. Evidently beaten in their attempt to harass Rei, the group of centaurs backed off and Rin did not let his threatening façade drop until they were out of sight.

The duo remained in silence for a moment, Rin’s hand still on Rei’s before he pulled away, his heart thudding loudly in his chest. 

“Sorry, _sorry_ I know it’s only supposed to be done with-”

“No, no, it’s okay, I don’t mind, you were helping me and-”

“You can hit me if you want!”

They stared at each other, breathless and flushing a brilliant crimson in the middle of the falling snow.

“Rin, do you perhaps… I mean, I understand it was one of the options but there were so many others that you could have chosen and…” Rei babbled, his eyes wide and his voice a little higher than usual.

Rin swallowed nervously, unsure how to express the feelings that were bubbling up within him. 

“Rei, this time we spent together,” he managed (and hoped his voice wasn’t breaking), “I’ve really enjoyed your company. And I think you’re beautiful,” he all but whispered, looking the centaur in the eye. “You’re beautiful even when you aren’t trying, really. So, what I’m asking is that, well, would you accept my courtship?” 

Rei stood still for a second before the corners of his eyes reddened and a few stray tears escaped. He smiled his brilliant smile. 

“Thank you, Rin,” he sniffled. “I do.”

Rin felt his own throat constrict and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Rei’s torso and the two found themselves snivelling and shedding tears like a pair of young centaurs who had successfully fired their first arrow into the target.

“Took us long enough,” Rin managed when they finally separated, eyes swollen from all the crying.

“Yes, it certainly did,” Rei replied. 

* * *

 “Okay, then it’s high time I take you to meet my clan,” Rin announced when the two had settled on the floor of Rei’s dwelling and were exchanging crowns of thistles.

 Rei looked a little flustered at the suggestion but he nodded, giving their entwined hands a squeeze.

 “Tell me more about your clan, Rin.”

 The centaur shook his head, grinning. “It’ll be better if you meet them in person. I promise you’ll love them.”

 Raising an eyebrow skeptically at the glee on Rin’s face, Rei resigned himself to a nod and a fond glance in the redhead’s way.

 “I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hi, I'm Hina/Aissu. This is my first work here so I'm feeling a little wobbly like jelly, also because I wrote this drunk on fluff and feels so there is virtually no plot.))
> 
> I have so much to say I have no idea what to put here so basically,  
> i love rinrei to death and all the wonderful works here (that i've been stalking for so long) really quench my thirst  
> But one day I saw a centaur au in another fandom, and because I'm a sucker for fantasy, I knew I wanted to contribute too.  
> This got delayed a lot because I'm a master procrastinator but I hope you've enjoyed it so far.  
> Please do leave comments :") I'd really, really appreciate them. 
> 
> (Also, please tell me I'm not the only one mixes up Rin and Rei at least once every page. I have no experience with horses and purple roan isn't an actual thing but just think of a.. purple/black shade kind of colour. I found this user's beautiful Free!taurs please look at [it](http://canardette.tumblr.com/post/108569709981/the-freetaurs-au-watercolors-i-did-last-year-i)  
> \- it's beautiful. )  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

“Rei! You won’t believe this!”

“Rin,” the younger centaur frowned disapprovingly as his mate crashed carelessly into the dwelling, all red with excitement. “I told you not to do that.”

Well, it didn’t matter as much now that he was dismantling everything but he preferred to keep his surroundings as well kept as possible.

“Sorry, really,” Rin flashed his teeth, not sorry at all. “But more importantly, Rei, _look_ ,” he emphasised, pointing at at his palm. Rei, curious about what had his mate so energised, walked over to take a look.

There lay a pair of small rod-like structures. They had been hooked with two different flowers at the end. One, a delicate cornflower and the other, a striking maltese cross flower.

“This is it,” Rin announced proudly, puffing his chest. “These will be our Symbols. That we are mates.”

Rei ran his fingers over them, breaking into a smile. “Is this what you’ve been doing the past few days when you weren’t around?”

“Well, yeah,” Rin admitted, sporting a blush when Rei pressed a kiss to his cheek affectionately.

“The colours are vibrant and very pleasing to the eye,” Rei nodded.

Rin snorted and picked up the one with the cornflower. “I’m glad it appeals to your aesthetic senses. I chose this one with you in mind. I was thinking we could pierce our ears with those. Then it’s not too flashy and not too subtle either.”

“That sounds good,” Rei agreed, taking the other in Rin’s hand. “Let’s do each other the honours. It will hurt quite a bit, won’t it?”

Rin bumped his forehead against Rei’s and nuzzled his nose. “We’ll be fine.”

Rei nodded and pressed the piercing with the ruby-red flower back into his mate’s palm. “Just give me a moment to pack all my necessities. I’m almost done.”

The redhead retreated into a corner and leaned against a tree, content with watching his lover bustle around. That was, until a thought struck his mind.

“I’m amazed you can still move around after our rather vigorous activities last night,” Rin stated (as if it were the most normal thing to say), and Rei, holding onto a bundle of leaves, let out a sound half between a shriek and a shout.

“Don’t mention it so casually in the open!”

Rin burst into laughter as a blush made its way up Rei’s neck to his cheeks.

“You’re _such_ a dork,” he huffed in between bouts of chuckling. “If you’re like this, my clan won’t spare you a moment of rest.”

“Don’t tell me they’re all like you?” Rei paled, his face contorting into one of absolute dread.

“Hey, what’s that mean?” Rin pouted, twiddling with the piercings in his hands.

Rei ignored him and finished up brushing stray leaves and twigs to the side of the clearing. He picked up a small woven basket full of items and placed it at one side of the tree before settling down next to his sulking mate.

He opted to grab a hold of Rin’s silky tail and brush the tangles out of it in silence until Rin relented and shifted a little closer to Rei, a contented sigh escaping him. This elicited soft laughter from Rei that had Rin all abashed.

“Stop doing that,” he muttered grumpily.

“Doing what, Rin?” Rei cocked his head to the side.

“That,” Rin gestured helplessly. “That thing.”

Rei’s scrunched his eyebrows together as he tried to understand exactly what Rin was saying and the latter could only groan, “Oh my Stars, _Reiiii_ -” mostly out of exasperation before he shifted to face Rei leaned in to press a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Okay, whatever,” Rin said, attempting to wipe the confusion off his mate’s face. “Let’s do this,” he breathed in, holding up the piercings before Rei.

Rei nodded and gingerly took the one with the maltese cross flower. “Shall I go first?”

“Go ahead,” Rin tilted his chin up slightly, moving closer to Rei. The blue-haired centaur knelt on all fours and lightly took a hold of Rin’s left ear. He bit his lip as he concentrated on inserting the piercing as painlessly as possible for Rin.

Rin winced as the material pierced the soft flesh of his ear and kept his eyes closed until the sensation faded into a dull throbbing. Centaurs healed fast when it came to small cuts and injuries. When there was no sound from Rei, he opened his eyes and looked up to see his mate’s hand trembling faintly

“Hey,” he whispered softly as he took Rei’s hand into his own, “it’s okay. It doesn’t hurt that much, really.” He rubbed his thumb comfortingly over Rei’s knuckles. Rei tightened his grip on Rin’s hand as he slipped wordlessly into his previous sitting position.

“Are you okay if I do it for you now?”

Rei swallowed and looked up at Rin before nodding firmly. “I’m alright. I was just worried… Didn’t know what to do if I’d hurt you.”

“Don’t be such a worrywart, you’re a great healer. There’s no way you’d do anything to me,” Rin ruffled Rei’s hair. Rei grinned at that and let go of Rin’s hand.

“Thank you, Rin.”

“Stop being so embarrassingly direct,” Rin murmured as he gently rubbed the shell of Rei’s ear he had bitten rather mercilessly the night before. His teeth had undoubtedly caused the ring of red dashes forming an almost perfect semi-circle and he had a feeling he should keep that information from Rei.

He felt Rei tense as the piercing went through his ear, and he gently blew into his ear to ease the pain. When he shifted back to see how it looked, he couldn’t help but admire how well the cornflower matched Rei’s pale features. Not to mention his contrasting navy blue hair, and his breathtaking violet eyes.

“Damn, I knew you were gorgeous but you have never looked better,” Rin snickered.

“I’ll have you know,” Rei retorted, “that reddish hue of the flower complements your features very well. Your hair and eyes match wonderfully, so the flower serves to enhance-”

“I get it!” Rin yelped, covering up Rei’s mouth and muffling his string of compliments.

Rei folded his arms smugly as Rin willed away the hotness in his cheeks.

“Gee,” Rin mumbled. He absentmindedly brushed his fingers against the object embedded in his ear and felt a surge of pride when it struck him that he and Rei were now proper mates. He had courted his lover for a little more than half a year before they had consummated their relationship for the first time under a blanket of twinkling stars. In the afterglow, they had pondered over the feeling that the Stars were watching over them and guiding them every step of the way. And now that they finally had Symbols of them being mates, it was time to introduce Rei to his clan. That was why Rei had dismantled the place he had been living in for almost two years and was ready to follow Rin.

“Rin?” He looked up at the quiet whisper of his name and buried his face in the nook of Rei’s shoulder.

 "I’m so happy,” he mouthed against Rei’s skin that smelled of scented herbs and wildflowers.

“Mmn,” Rei hummed, resting his hand on Rin’s hair. “I’m really glad I met you, Rin.”

The older centaur looked up at his Rei and bit his cheek. “It you continue to be so sincere all the time, I will eat you. I cannot handle you and it will be the death of me.”

“Rin!”

Their laughter rang in the area as Rin stood up and galloped away from his vexed mate.

* * *

Rei sincerely worried that he was being attacked when a blur of bright yellow crashed into him and nearly bowled him over. Rin swerved to the side with ease, leaving Rei to fend for himself.

He flailed helplessly for a few seconds before a high-pitched shout of excitement rang loudly.

“Welcome!!”

He gaped at the smaller centaur who had already leapt away from him and was bounding around in circles around him. His blonde curls matched his cream-coloured coat and his bright magenta eyes were sparkling with unadulterated delight.

“You must be Rei,” he finally came to a stop and looked Rei and up and down, hardly breathless. “It’s nice to finally meet you! RinRin has told us so much about you.”

The strawberry blonde reached for Rei’s hand and shook it enthusiastically.

Rei stood where he was, still in shock from the mostly one-sided interaction.

“Nagisa,” Rin clicked his tongue. “I told you not to do that.”

“But I can’t help it,” the centaur whined. “I was so excited to meet him!”

“Uh,” Rei cleared his throat in an attempt to catch their attention. He adjusted his glasses and held out his hand.

“I’d like to formally introduce myself. I am Rei, and you are…?”

“Oh me?” the palomino centaur beamed. “I’m Nagisa!”

He gripped Rei’s hand once more and shook it vigorously.

Within the next instant, he was already running off, shouting, “I’ll tell the rest of them you’ve come!”

“Wow,” Rei breathed as Rin came to stand next to him, sniggering.

“He’s a good kid. By the way, he’s the same age as you.”

Rei’s eyes became impossibly wide. “We’re the same… age? But how does he possess so much energy?”

“No idea,” Rin ran a hand through his hair. “He’s a little bit of a mystery sometimes. Anyways, come on,” he took Rei’s hand and entwined their fingers.

“I’ll take you to to the nesting grounds. We’re only halfway there, after all.”

* * *

“So you actually managed to find a mate.”

Rei blinked in surprise as a big-built centaur emerged from a cluster of trees, his lips pulled into a small smile. His coat was, for the most part, black. There were speckles of white that almost looked like they had been sprinkled on him.

Rin scowled and trotted forward to bump his fist against the larger centaur’s, adding a “Don’t be an ass, Sousuke.”

Rei found himself half-bowing, unsure of how to respond to this ‘Sousuke’ who seemed to have a good relationship with his mate.

“There’s no need for that,” Sousuke walked forward and patted his shoulder, gesturing for him to lift his head up.

"If you’re Rin’s chosen one, then we’ll all welcome you with open arms,” he grinned.

Rei was about to respond when his senses were suddenly overwhelmed by the putrid smell of days old mackerel. He looked behind him, half-terrified by the sight of the centaur slightly smaller than him, staring at him with unreadable aquamarine eyes and holding up a mackerel.

“What the heck are you doing Haru?” Rin made a strangled noise as he proceeded to push the fish away from Rei’s face.

“I’m welcoming your mate,” the black-haired centaur said monotonously as he waved the fish in the air. “Your mating gift.”

“Nobody wants mackerel as a mating gift!”

Rei sweated nervously as the centaur evaluated him, top to bottom and relaxed only when he gave an almost imperceptible nod and stepped away with a small shrug.

“Your loss,” he said, as he walked away, flicking his dark tail occasionally.

Rei, feeling somewhat thoroughly harassed by his encounter with Rin’s clan, was about to return to his mate’s side when a rich baritone voice by his side nearly startled him into a full gallop.

“Sorry about that.”

Rei squeaked as another large centaur stepped up in front of him, his emerald eyes full of curiosity and gentleness. His entire demeanour screamed ‘caring’.

“Welcome to our clan, Rei. We’ve heard so much about you from Rin.”

He tried to calm his ruffled nerves and sound dignified as he held out his hand to shake the other’s.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you here. I’m Makoto.”

“It’s truly very nice to meet you,” Rei bowed. “I’m Rei.”

“Okay, okay, you guys all crowding him like this is way too much,” Rin sighed and walked over to stand next to Rei.

“Can’t be helped, he’s _your_ mate RinRin! We’re all so happy for both of you,” came a chirpy voice. Sure enough, Nagisa ran up to them, grinning widely. Everyone laughed as Rin went scarlet, matching the shade of his hair and Rei found himself joining in the laughter, amazed at how fond everyone was of his mate and happy at the same time that he had joined such a wonderful clan.

“Shut up, you’re all terrible,” Rin grumbled, furiously rubbing his hands over his eyes. Sousuke and Makoto ruffled his hair and from the corner of his eye, Rei could see they one they called Haru, watching them.

“Speaking of which, boy are you in for a lot,” Nagisa gasped as he grasped Rei’s arm. “When Gou sees you, she’s gonna dig those muscles of yours.”

“D-Dig?” Rei stuttered, confused.

“He means that she’ll go nuts over your muscles,” Sousuke helpfully translated.

Rei looked over to Rin for help and the redhead merely smiled almost pitifully, leaving Rei apprehensive of whatever was to come. He touched his piercing and prayed to the Stars that he would still be in one piece when the day was over.

* * *

Contrary to what he had believed would come to pass, Rei was actually enjoying himself at the celebration the Neró clan had thrown for his union with Rin.

Gou, Rin’s sister, and Mystic-in-training, had blessed them wholeheartedly and then proceeded to examine his muscles with an intensity that gave Rei goosebumps.

“Wonderful,” she evaluated, finally. “My brother has caught himself a fine specimen of muscle. His deltoids are especially delectable,” she announced loudly.

When Rei was steaming with embarrassment, Nagisa told him that “Gou told me my soleus muscle was awesome,” to which the red-haired female had shrieked, up in arms, “Call me Kou, not Gou!”

Meanwhile, Gou’s soon-to-be-mate, Seijuurou, upon hearing that, had gotten into a scuffle with his younger brother, Momotarou, over which of them had better muscles. Aiichirou, more fondly known among the members of the clan as Ai, was losing his voice trying to stop his mate from fighting with his older brother.

Haruka, better known as “Haru”, as Rei found out, was grilling his mackerel over a fire, Makoto and Sousuke on either side of him. Rin shared with him that the pair, the most skilled archers in the clan, were both courting Haru.

“It’ll be a matter of time before he decides,” Rin told him. “But I can’t decide if he’ll decide on either of them or go for water.”

“Water?” Rei asked, absolutely perplexed.

“Yeah, he’s got a thing for it. An affinity, you could say. He loves water as much as it loves him, I swear. I mean, we’re creatures of the Earth, right? But he’s a natural in the water compared to us.”

“Somehow, I have doubts about you being any less graceful in the water,” Rei pondered.

“Huh?”

“Most of you have Soul marks of animals that reside in water. Isn’t that rather bewildering?”

“Well, now that you point it out,” Rin thought it over, “yeah, that’s pretty weird.”

“I don’t really understand yet but I think Haruka has this certain charm, doesn’t he? And he seems really wise.”

“Hey!” Rin choked. “Don’t tell me you’re enamoured by him too?”

“Really, Rin,” Rei admonished his disgruntled mate. “What makes you think such a thing?”

“I dunno, it makes me a little envious you think so highly of him already. Although, of course, there’s no way I’d let you escape my grasp.”

Unbeknownst to them, the others were watching their interactions and giggling amongst themselves.

They were all seated around a large fire, warming up to it in the chilly evening and basking under the comforting light that the starry night sky provided.

The chatter died down when a chestnut centaur plodded over to the head of the circle. He was Gorou, the Chief and his mate and clan Mystic, Miho, stood next to him. He gestured to Rin and Rei to head over and stand next to him.

The pair stood and walked over to him before bending one knee respectfully.

The air stilled as the Chief raised his hand and Miho began speaking, in a singsong language of the ancient times, wishing the couple a joyful life together and the strength to brave conflict and pain.

Gorou placed a hand each on the heads of the young centaurs’ as Miho’s voice faded out.

“You have our protection and favour. May the Stars guide your way.”

* * *

 When the festivities were over and Rei had become better acquainted with the others, the couple retreated into Rin’s part of the nesting grounds. It was a much more spacious area than Rei’s previous dwelling, and it was surrounded by a grove of thick trees. Rei found it simply exquisite.

“I can practically see your mind whirring away as you think about how to desecrate the place with your ideas of beauty, my love,” Rin teased his mate.

“How rude!” Rei folded his arms. “I was merely thinking about how wonderful it would be if we could fill this with a few wildflowers.”

Rin laughed and trotted towards his mate and playfully shoved him to the side, using his horse half. Rei yelped and turned around to glare at Rin, his cheeks puffed and arms still crossed.

The redhead thought it was adorable.

He embraced his mate tenderly, wrapping his arms around his waist. Rei draped his arms over Rin’s shoulders and pulled him closer.

“Sorry,” Rin murmured half-heartedly. “I bet this place will look better than ever, considering I don’t care for it much.”

“I’ve got to reform your careless habits,” Rei nodded.

“I’ll have you know I’m a wonderful and dependable centaur,” Rin bit Rei’s shoulder, causing the other to squeak in shock.

“Why do you keep biting me?” Rei complained, pulling Rin’s cheek.

“Because you secretly like it,” Rin declared.

The pair began their daily banter once more and retired to sleep only an hour or so later, blissful and content. As they watched the uncountable gems nestled against the dark fabric of the sky, like a million Soul marks twinkling, they wished to know such happiness for as long as they existed under the Stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for one, what do you mean I spent half the chapter on stupid honeymooning centaurs (and Rin's biting kink and Rei who secretly likes being bitten)-  
> Sorry if there are inconsistencies and terrible sentence structures orz  
> I was so excited and in such a hurry to publish this.  
> I hope y'all have enjoyed it so far. 
> 
> And no, I didn't expect to escalate this to a series but I realised I wanted to write a small sequel ;; Because imagine, RinRei, as centaurs furthermore, raising kids.  
> I fantasise about this AU every night. It's terrible. 
> 
> Also, "neró" is the Greek pronunciation for water (such an original clan name ;;; ;)
> 
> I had 13 Chrome tabs open for all the research I did for this fic oh god.


End file.
